During the second year of the grant period, a fulltime managing director was appointed for the Foster Biomedical Research Laboratory. Miss Eleanor Wasserman has been involved in many forms of immuno-chemistry and animal related research at the university and her elevation to the position of that to the management of the Foster Facility seems to be a natural one. Not only because of her background, but also because she had good contact with all of the users. Dr. Joan Press and Dr. Robert Stoudt were added to the faculty of the Rosenstiel Basic Medical Sciences Program and have begun to expand the animal colonies housed in the Foster Facility. Dr. James Fox and Dr. James Murphy of the M.I.T. Cancer Research Facility were hired by the university as fulltime small animal consultants. It is understood that after a period of training at M.I.T., Miss Wasserman will act as liaison between them and the users in Foster. A contract was also established at M.I.T. under the direction of Dr. Murphy and Dr. Fox to provide a full range of veterinary services to all users of the Foster Facility.